


Sun Over Troubled Seas

by Kneepheo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, M/M, Omegaverse, Slow Build, inversed world, omega!erwin, ughmorelater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneepheo/pseuds/Kneepheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphas, betas, omegas… Society evolves. Where once alphas were at the forefront of the pack with superior strength and senses, technology and literacy have evened the playing field for betas and omegas… So much so that prejudice has made a shocking 180 turn, as those have been wronged in history inflict back the pain they have suffered. </p>
<p>Betas/omegas take the leadership roles, and instead of alphas courting omegas, omegas now court alphas, choosing them for their skills at being bodyguards, soldiers, etc. Alphas who are unbonded for too long are "feral" and threaten the stability of the three tiny concentric circles of land humanity has left. To efficiently and forcibly if need be match alphas to upstanding citizens… why, that would be nothing short of the greater good. </p>
<p>Erwin Smith, an omega with dreams of freeing humanity from the Titans, is blessed with acute mental clarity and brilliance honed on the knife-thin edge of books. When wild alpha Levi crosses his path… he sees the one in a million chance at success flash across his mind. How can he possibly recruit Levi given social conditions that prevent any trust from forming? A morally grey answer appears before him, but Erwin takes it with both hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially ACWNR/origin and beyond in ABO style.  
> Levi strikes me as alpha. Erwin is much more debatable, but left to his own devices he would rather read than run amok, and I choose to believe he's the buff badass we all love because he has to be.  
> Plus, I like stories where Levi gives manipulative Erwin a good run for his money. :3
> 
> Not beta-read. LOL sorry in advance!

In a lot of ways, Erwin doesn’t seem like an omega. He’s tall, has broad shoulders, and muscled. Startling fast evolution the past few hundred years, however, has eliminated most of the visual differences between alphas, betas, and omegas. There are omegas that look traditionally alpha and alphas that look traditionally omega. The differences instead lurk in sex, scents, and under skin. 

What Erwin really lacks are an alpha’s senses: smell, taste, hearing, sight, and that sixth sense that alerts alphas that something is not quite right. His fighting prowess is passable (more than passable according to all his friends), but his reflexes are always slower than his alpha friend Mike’s, fighting taxes his brain unlike Mike’s passionate abandon to instinct, and he’s had to work twice as hard for twice as long. 

Nearly all alphas have serious cases of ADHD, making them highly suited towards physical work that can pleasantly wring out their muscles, but makes them (generally) dreadfully ill-equipped (bar special training and medications) to sit still and _think._ Plot. 

It is plotting, after all, combined with betas’ and omegas’ comparatively fantastic tolerance for delayed gratification as well as efforts in inventions and sciences that see powers wrested away from alphas, mother nature’s natural rulers.  

…And it is the collective bruised omega pride nursed through generations, Erwin muses, that puts into place laws that easily subjugate alphas and sends himself to where he is today. Gone are the days of _omega_ auctions, forced bondings, sexual slavery, and deprivation of civil rights. Another monster takes its place.

He watches closely as a line of five alphas are brought into the courtroom. Powerful shackles encase their hands and feet, effectively robbing them of their inherent advantage. This group is clearly physically powerful and panicked to know that their usual strength will not serve them now. Growls softly emit from the first alpha in the line and Erwin notes the shudder that runs through him and the way his dark eyes dilate as they take in an overload of sensory data. 

“Docket number 7. Hearing for alphas evading the law.” Zackly says. A beta; highly respected and Chief Commander of all three military divisions. “Five unbonded alphas found in violation of remaining unbonded after the age of 25, all found roaming in the underground. First: number 1731, Mr. Victor Bloom, age 31, an underground…pharmacist. Apprehended after causing an altercation with a customer who discovered his secondary gender…” All five of the alphas were summarily introduced in this manner. 

Erwin send a side-long look to the two men on his left: Nile, his old friend, who had recently been promoted to Commander of the Military Police, and Commander Pixis, an old and shrewd omega that had held his post for as long as Erwin could remember. 

“Well gentlemen?” Zackly prompted. 

“The Military Police has no new need for members right now.” Nile began curtly, “but one of my senior officers has requested another alpha join his squad. I will take only any candidates that score in the top 10% of standardized alpha fighting ability.” 

Erwin stood stock still while listening, but a lick of carefully concealed annoyance flickered up his spine. The system was corrupt. The Military Police consisted of omegas and betas of well-bred, noble lineages that harnessed the power of only the most powerful alphas to keep the peace. More than ever, however, it was becoming a farce in which no real work was done within the capital. It had become an organization that degenerated into a silly elite game of seeing who could court or obtain the most powerful alphas. It was fashionable to see one (sometimes two) alphas trailing after their beta and omega lords, protecting them with their lives, enforcing their whims, carrying out their orders, being forced into public wrestling displays for entertainment… the list went on.

Furthermore, it was clear that Nile was only here as a personal favor to one of his officers. Erwin would tell by the short way he spoke that he was annoyed at having to pay fetch for his subordinate. Nile however, was unfortunately of relatively low birth, despite how high he finally rose. He had to play nice with his own well-placed subordinates if he wanted any hope of holding onto his post or keeping the organization together. 

That doesn’t make Nile’s bland willingness to play into the system any less deplorable. Erwin shook his head just slightly. Just another reason to be disappointed in his old friend.  

Zackly, however, didn’t bat an eye. Then again, the man sat through one of these hearings for captured alphas once every four months. “You’re in luck, Commander Dok. Number 1734, Ms. Ann Nott here scored within the top 3%. Will your subordinate be bonding with 1734?” 

The clinical way that Zackly spoke of Ms. Nott was unfortunately, just part of the reformed protocol. 

“Of course.” Nile said, waving his hand. “It will be his third bonded on his squad.” 

“Very well.” Zackly replied. “I shall draw up the papers shortly. I assume there are no objections?” 

Erwin held his tongue. He was only here as a substitute for Commander Keith, and furthermore… he had already argued with Zackly once in private about the wisdom of sending the most physically able alphas to the inner capital. The Survey Corps could use that kind of physicality a lot more than the Military Police could. It was a waste of their talents to give them up to the dog and pony show in the capital. 

The flat look Zackly had given him that day killed any hope that maybe logic could trump. Erwin remembered that familiar disappointed feeling and the silent resolve to do _whatever_ it took to beat the system to better assist the Survey Corps against the Titans. 

“No objections.”

In many ways, Erwin’s hands were as tied as Nile’s. He has to smile and play along with a system of rule and a society of people that both repulse and exasperate him. The difference between them is this: Erwin always _always_ has a plan to get his way. 

 

* * *

 

That afternoon, Erwin left with three alphas in tow. Commander Pixis left with just one. Despite the Military Police always taking the perceived cream of the crop, the Survey Corps always obtained the most in quantity. The amount of deaths sustained by the Survey Corps, unfortunately, meant that their numbers need to be replenished often before they were expedition ready again. Three was hardly enough, but luckily this was hardly their main recruiting tactic.

He wraps collars around the necks of his three new charges before he unshackles them. He tries to be gentle, and his soft words with a touch of omega charm soothe their jagged edges despite themselves. 

“These are just generic collars. That means it will immobilize you if you emit intentions of harm or aggression to someone else. Or if you try to escape. Do not worry. You will not be force-bonded. You will have two months to find a compatible bond on your own terms.” It was a little hard, Erwin thinks, to say that they were “just” generic collars with a straight face when they take away so much autonomy. However, it is his job right now to settle them into Survey Corps life. It is possible that they might even come to love it here. The Survey Corps was always a place that collected those on the fringe; the crazies and the thrill-seekers. Alphas that try to subvert the existing system are probably more likely than any other group to find a place here. 

The alpha with dark eyes- Victor Bloom- he reminds himself, suddenly stands up to his full height. His hands twitch once before Erwin recognizes his intention. A wave of pheromones smelling of pine needles and sweet burnt oak floods his nostrils, and the part of his unconscious brain that governs gender relationships whispers amongst the earthy scent- _kneel._  

His stomach cramps, but it’s over in a second. He coughs lightly and says mildly, “Private Bloom, please refrain, it will-” A small choked growl cuts him off like he expects. The alpha falls to _his_ kneels instead and presses a hand to his neck. 

Erwin sighs. “The collar considers any attempt to use pheromone manipulation an aggressive intention.” He feels a little sick doing so, but he marvels at the invention. Collars designed by omegas within the last century that could allow an omega to bring an alpha to their knees. How brains had finally beat out brawn. 

“You little _bitch.”_ Victor hisses.

“Please.” Erwin says firmly, but kindly. “I know it looks bleak for you, but consider yourselves lucky to not be in Ms. Nott’s shoes.” More emotional manipulation. Make them feel _grateful. “_ We all strive to be comrades here.” Over Victor’s head, he could see Nanaba’s frowning visage approaching. “Allow me to introduce you to your instructor and future squad leader.” 

 

* * *

 

Erwin finds Mike waiting for him in his office. 

“How did it go?” Mike asks. Erwin notes a slight defensive gesture to Mike, and understands. It’s always hard on Mike whenever alphas come up. It reminds him of his own experience with prejudice and people thinking he was nothing but dumb muscle. It had taken months before others would recognize him as the strongest soldier in the legion not only because of his strength, but also because of his quiet intelligence. That and the alpha’s ridiculously developed olfactory senses were extraordinary even by alpha standards. It made locating Titans much easier and was a skill hard to not admire in the Survey Corps.

“Recruited three. One tried to pheromone manipulate me.” Erwin answers with a wry grin. It was pretty offensive, all told, but compared to the Titans, other threats were hard to take seriously. 

“Spirited.” Mike responds with an answering grin. “Not one to give up?” 

“No. May it serve him well against the Titans.” Erwin fell heavily into his seat and picked up a stack of folders. 

“I got the information you requested.”  

Erwin looked up sharply. 

“That shell account…It’s Lobov. Nicholas Lobov. My source is 100% sure.” 

“Confirms our suspicions then.” Erwin murmurs. He regards Mike. 

Mike Zacharaius was a crucial asset to the Survey Corps in many ways. Unlike most of the legion, he was born to a noble lineage. An alpha born to nobility had far more choices and options in life than an alpha born into other classes. As a youth, Mike’s parents had trained him for the alpha examinations. A well groomed and high scoring alpha had the potential to seduce marriage prospects to eligible and ambitious omegas on the fast track towards key positions in the government. Mike himself had received dozens of heartfelt courtships before he shattered all their hearts by choosing a Beta, Nanaba, and making off to the Survey Corps together.

Instead of filling the role of a lackey, bodyguard, or other position more often filled by alphas of a lower class, a noble alpha was often groomed to be a right-hand, a special confidant. A Watson to a Sherlock, as the more romantic alphas fantasized. A brutally powerful ally that was faithful _only_ to the right omega, as the more romantic omegas fantasized. It was a pretty picture, even Erwin could admit; it tickled all the right fancies.

Mike’s noble background came in handle precisely in situations like this. 

“Which relative?” 

“Sister’s best friend’s husband.” 

“Perfect, it should be fairly hard to trace that, should anyone snoop.”

“Lobov has resources.” 

“So do I.” 

That gets an eyebrow raise. 

“Yes. New. I haven’t thought it all the way through yet.” 

Mike’s eyebrows raise higher. 

Erwin looks at him, and Mike thinks that whatever Erwin has up his sleeve… it’s good. He’ll follow. He always does. “Mission within the walls. I will seek authorization. Will you be on my team?” 

“Of course Erwin. Where?”

Erwin smiles and Mike thinks it’s a little wistful. 

“The underground.”

 

* * *

 

The back of Levi’s neck has been prickling for days. He passed it off as an itch the first day, did a quick roll of his shoulders to rid himself of the feeling, and then gets back to sharpening his knife and ignoring Farlan’s perceptive glances. The next day, it’s back; an industrious little ant marching up his spine and making the hair rise. He feels distinctly ill at ease, as if little ant jaws morphing something larger and more sinister are just moments away from digging into the side of his neck and never letting go.

He walks down the cobbled walkways of the underground. It’s dark, but it always is this far from an official gate to the surface. It however, is not a darkness that bothers him in the least. His alpha eyesight pierces through the blackness, and the darkness itself embraces him like an old friend. At his hips, the back of his legs, he feels the familiar weight of the stolen 3DMG. 

Movement catches his eye and with an unruffled air, he twists his body to avoid the gleaming knife speeding through the air. It clatters to a stop behind him and Levi raises his eyes to to the alpha hidden along the tops of the buildings made from sand-colored stone. 

“Come out. I don’t have time for this.” Maybe this was the source of Levi’s irritation. The thought of losing the unwanted sensation on his back makes his hand tighten on the knife in the folds of pocket. Even as the thought came to him, he discards it. The threat from this alpha is low, he could taste both the adrenaline and the sweat in the air. 

A delicate sniff. An unwashed man with a hint of gunpowder and ginger root.

“Don’t be stupid, _Matteo_ ” 

A flicker of fear dances into his senses. The darkness falls back like water, and Matteo jumps down in front of Levi. 

“Levi.” the man growls.

“Any reason I shouldn’t kill you after what you pulled last week?” 

“Give me one of your omegas, and I’ll back off.” 

The red Levi sees is unreal. 

The underground, a place of anarchy, is as close to the state of nature as is physically possible. No semblance of control exists down here, despite what the Sina officials will tell their populace. It is here, and only here, in the darkness and madness, that alphas once again rise to the top of the totem pole. Most are bonded alphas, but there are large enough numbers of unbonded alphas that would shock polite society. Levi himself was one.

Traditional gender roles are dominant down underground, and alpha crime lords deal in everything from hormone suppressants to omega trafficking. 

The piece of trash in front of him belonged to a local crime lord- one Levi had assumed he had been done cowing into leaving him and his small family alone. Isabel and Farlan weren’t biological family, but the two omegas had been through thick and thin with him. For this fucker to suggest turning over his family… he was digging his own grave. 

It takes one lightning fast left hook to render the man insensate at his feet. The fucker isn’t worth getting his hands dirty with blood. 

 

* * *

 

“LEVI BRO!” Isabel’s joyful squeal is accompanied with an energetic glomp. “Welcome back!” 

“Don’t be an idiot, I was only gone for the afternoon.” Levi smiles at her regardless. In the back of their two-room abode, he can see Farlan eying him. 

“Something happen?” He asks casually. Levi shrugs it off, trying to be nonchalant. However, omegas are naturally more sensitive to shifts in emotions and Farlan knows Levi far too well. 

“Nothing important.” Levi finally grouses. He slips off his shoes and made for the storage closet. “Just Matteo being a fucking idiot as usual.” 

“Matteo?” Isabel inquires. “The same guy who came by here last week trying to bully us and buy us?! That fucker?!” 

“Yes.” Levi pauses, and straightens out his shirt and vest. “You guys should be extra careful. I’ll sort it out with Yan.” Yan is the alpha thug lord in the local area. He had respected Levi in the past and left him well alone for the most part after being treated to Levi’s brand of threats, treating omegas fairly well all things considered… but lack of sunlight was taking its toll, and by looks of his leg, Yan would be dying soon, creating a power vacuum for other ambitious, unsavory alphas. It was clear that others are already testing the waters, fighting at the bit. 

“Just let them try anything! I’ve been practicing though maneuvers you taught me, big bro! And no one can catch us with our gear.” Isabel, the 15 year old that she is, still has the fighting optimism that Levi had found so endearing the first time she had stumbled into Farlan and Levi’s path after enraging several alphas more than thrice her weight. 

“Farlan.” He looked at the silent blond. “We have to speed up our plans. You guys need to gain passage to the surface before Yan dies.” 

“So troublesome.” Farlan grouses. His eyes shift slightly to the side, guiltily. “I may have given Yan some of our extra cash…” 

Levi sighs. Farlan has a secret soft heart, which isn’t all that surprising considered he was an omega, but his icy eyes and sarcastic flippancy often had others doubting. 

“He’s going to die anyway, Farlan.” 

“I know!” Farlan replies a bit testily. “But he’s been mostly helpful to us, despite everything. I wanted him to be a little more comfortable.” 

“He’s a crime lord, he’ll be fine.” Levi shot back, irritated. 

“ _We’ll_ be fine, Levi, even if we aren’t out of here by the time Yan passes.” Farlan runs a hand through his hair. “Most of the candidates in the area aren’t exactly friends of ours, but I can think of one or two that would more or less rule exactly like Yan.” 

Levi wonders if the upcoming bloodbath is what the itch on the back of his neck is referring too. Again, he doubts it. He merely turns away and glances over their modest living arrangements. A few patchy sofas, a large all-purpose table, a bedroom with three futons are illuminated by the soft lamplights. Soft scents of Isabel’s shampoo and dish soap gentle hover in the air. It isn’t much, but it’s home. His inherent protective scent also lines the room, territorial and cautious. 

“Let’s make dinner.” Levi finally says, and smiles when Isabel yips and dives for the small kitchenette. 

 

* * *

 

Levi smells the alpha before he sees him. The smell is like burnt meat, heavy and potent on the tongue. The spice of it almost makes Levi’s eyes water. It’s jagged and dangerous. He puts a hand out to stop Isabel and Farlan. He turns the corner himself first. 

Through the persistent gloom, Levi makes out the tall figure wrapped in a heavy black coat. His eyes are overshadowed by the eves of his top hat, and a calloused hand rests casually on a sleek black cane. Levi doubts the other alpha actually needs it. He stands in front of their little apartment. The little ants march up his spine. 

“Who the hell are you.” 

The man tilts his head in a condescending way, and Levi catches sight of an ornate flash of gold at the other man’s throat. A collar. If he wasn’t already sure this was upper world scum, he is sure of it now. There are no collars underground. His lip curls. Nothing good comes of associating with shady people like this.  

“I have a proposition for you.” the man rumbles. Levi is aware of Isabel and Farlan slowly approaching, though they stop just a step behind him.

“Go. Home.” Levi snarls. He lifts the tight control he has over his alpha pheromones and forces it upon the man to enforce his command. Usually, Levi would never use his alpha characteristics to enforce his will- he considers it crass and almost cheating. This man, however, has the air of someone who would respond only to force. 

To Levi’s shock, the man manages to resist cowering. While not as patronizing as before, the man still held himself straight and with superiority. Whoever he is, Levi is beginning to understand, he is well trained in alpha-alpha fights. Likely a well-bred dog of some noble. 

“I must insist that you hear out my master’s proposition.” The man states. He walks closer and Levi can make out every facet of every glimmer of every tiny diamond on his collar. “My master has after all, been so kind as to already have paid the down payment.” 

As if on cue, Levi hears the sound of horses far away. A carriage arrives shortly a distance away and Yan is being carefully loaded into it. _No._ If Yan disappears or dies this soon, they wouldn’t have any time to cobble together a plan to make it to the surface before the underground streets play out in blood. Isabel and Farlan are likely to fall right in the middle of it due to their proximity to him. 

He turns to make eye contact with Isabel and Farlan. Isabel looks furious while Farlan looks both resigned and highly intrigued. He can practically hear the whirls spinning away in the blond’s mind. 

Farlan steps forward. “Lead the way.” 

 

* * *

 

Isabel barely contains her excitement as they realize that the stranger is leading them through the tunnels to above ground. With every step Levi takes, the air seems to get less stale and more sweet. Organic smells like grass and pollen rise to almost unbearable levels. He puts his wrist to his nose and breathes deeply. The man smirks at him. 

One final corner later, Levi feels the force of the sun on his face from the little square of blue above him. It’s _blinding._ It’s _hot_. It’s everything he expected of sunlight. It’s _addicting._  

He could feel the warmth from the worn stones under him seep into his shoes. An honest to god breeze cards through his hair with cool and dry fingers. 

“This is as far as you go.” The man says. An aura of seriousness and protectiveness has overtaken him. Take one more step upwards and your life is forfeit no matter what my master says.” 

“Such loyalty from his dog.” Levi drawls scathingly. If Levi had known then that that very phrase would be used to describe him some day, he would have never believed it.

A carriage rumbles by and stops at the opening to the underground. The door opens, and an elderly man gazes down at them. The sun is bright and the interior of the carriage dim, but Levi can see his features crystal clear. All mean eyes and wrinkles radiating from his mouth and eyes. An omega, if the scent of soft linen and silk is any indication. 

“Thank you, Jin.” The elderly omega said without taking his eyes off Levi’s face. “Impeccable job as always.” 

“Get to the point.” Levi said, crossing his arms. 

“Of course.” When the man smiled, it was all teeth. 

 

* * *

 

A few days later, the back of Levi’s neck felt like it was on fire as he made eye contact with determined blue orbs the same shade as that tiny damning square of sky blue.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are elements from ACWNR from both the manga and the ova. The conversation is almost identical because I just love it so much to change.

The wind whips through his hair, his heartbeat feels vibrant and strong, and he can _feel_ the eyes pinned to his back like flaming darts. Rarely does Levi _feel_ the world around himself so acutely, but _wow,_ he has never felt quite so alive. The old surface fucker’s words have come true after all, a group of four strangely skilled outsiders are hot at his heels and slicing through his smoke trails. They’re more talented than the pathetic Military Police around these parts, that’s for sure. 

To his side, he hears Isabel brightly ask him if something she said was cool. He shuts her down quickly, because despite how fired up he feels, he still worries for the two omegas, feels too cautious to share her casual confidence. 

Levi quickly reminds the two the plan. “We make sure. Swing around the next pillar. If it’s them…” he pauses as they blast through dark gaping holes on the sides of buildings. “We split up. You two, _don’t_ get caught. Give them hell.” After much deliberation, they had decided to avoid Lobov’s (Farlan’s incredible resources were able to ascertain the noble’s name) deal entirely. It was far too risky and he doesn’t trust Lobov in the least. Best completely avoid the situation (and capture) and find some other way to reach the surface. 

He barely hears the spirited backtalk Isabel fires back before they’re rounding the pillar. His alpha sense kick into high gear, and time slows just enough for him to calmly sift through the high speed blurs frame by frame. 

Green- white- blue- the graceful arch of black. Sure enough, it’s the Survey Corps. One body is already twisting in midair as if they already expected the u-turn. 

_Fucker_. _He is going to be trouble._ Levi can taste the sentiment on his tongue, clear and sharp. A shot of good whiskey complete with the lingering fire. 

They make eye contact. 

Suddenly, everything feels _wrong._ Levi is running away. Why the _hell_ is Levi running away? He’s the _alpha._ A finely tuned war machine in the body of a man. How profoundly wrong is it that he, an alpha, is fleeing from this bright-eyed young _omega_ like he has something to _fear_?! That alpha predatory sense rose from his gut and churned through his mind, scattering his organized thoughts like a wind storm. 

The instinct to _confront_ electrifies him from the tips of his fingers down to his toes, and Levi has to physically clench the grapples of his gear to keep himself grounded. He wants to sharply turn around, glory in the look of surprise in his pursuer’s eyes, push his dense body weight upon the other, curl his hands around that white throat, and listen to the frenzied stutter of his heartbeat. He wants to push down _hard_ on the other’s scent gland, force the other’s face to align with his own, and fucking memorize the look of obstinate resistance fading into helpless pleasure. 

_What the fuck._ Levi shakes these thoughts out. They’re not his own. It’s the alpha in him speaking, a primitive creature that Levi tries very hard to rule with rationality and logic. Never has he experienced such a curious instant connection with an omega, however, and Levi can’t help but become keenly hypersensitive to the other’s presence in the air behind him, even though the other hasn’t done much of _anything,_ really, to merit more attention than his equally talented comrades. 

“It’s them alright.” He says grimly, keeping his eyes now firmly glued to the landscape in front of him to avoid the desire to turn and look. “It’s the Survey Corps.” 

Farlan has that tilted, reluctant smirk on his face he gets whenever he’s impressed despite himself. “I suppose it only makes sense that those who have survived being Titan fodder are a cut above the rest.” 

The buildings whistle past them faster than ever now, and the people on the cobblestones below them yell and duck in surprise when they hurtle past. Without a word, Isabel and Farlan jump down two opposite alleys, quickly melting into the gloom. 

The clang of metal and subtle shifts in the air tell him that the pursuing party took this development without a single millisecond of hesitation. Two soldiers split off after Isabel and Farlan, leaving two, including that blue-eyed bastard, chasing after him. Something about this gives Levi pause. The precise allocation of their resources is a lot more informed than he realized. 

Without Isabel and Farlan at his side, Levi is free to push every fiber of his being into flying. Muscles straining, he snaps his grapples forward and launches into narrow crevice after narrow crevice, ducks into building after building, and rolls under the cover of bridges and roofs to redirect himself. 

He chances a look behind himself, and feels caught off guard that he can’t see the two soldiers behind him anymore. His senses tingle, telling him they’re nearby. If they’re not behind them they must be- 

The roof above him collapses above him, but he turns and blocks in time to expertly catch the weight of one of his pursuers before he can be pinned to the ground. The sudden close proximity floods Levi with information: alpha, blond, _big._ He needs to watch out for his arm range and greater weight. Or he would if were a normal alpha.

Levi may be small, but fighting is what he’s built for. What he’s been practically professionally trained in. There’s _no one_ in this world, except for maybe that man, that can give Levi a fair fight.

His gear is not equipped with swords the way this man’s is, and it suits him perfectly. A knife flips into his hand, and a split second later, he’s inside the other alpha’s space with his knife angled to incapacitate his shoulder. The blond giant grunts, using his sword to block, but it’s too big, too unwieldy, he can’t use it in _such_ close quarters, he can’t leverage any power into it, his reflexes are no match for Levi’s, another blow will send the useless sword flying, one more blow will sink his knife into his mark- 

So lost was Levi in his devolving fightlust, it takes him a second longer than it should have to trigger his senses to cast about for the second soldier. The one he had so keenly honed in one earlier. Strange- Levi actually _can’t_ sense him- 

Without warning, the second presence makes itself known, all but slamming into Levi’s awareness. The broad omega had dropped from the very ceiling of the underground cavern, pushing his substantial weight and gravity-reinforced speed into his sword, which jarred so hard against Levi’s knife it nearly disarmed him. As it stood, the man saved his alpha friend from an unpleasant shoulder skewer. 

Levi reels backwards, needing space now that there are two to simultaneously watch out for. _That fucker._ He had climbed that high to escape Levi’s notice and dropped down to test Levi’s alpha reflexes- how far his senses in the middle of a battle could range while embroiled in a fight with another alpha- who was, all things considered, fairly skilled. He had been scoped out.

While Levi is sure he had exceeded expectations, he feels his eyes narrow, his blood pound harder. Finally, no more running, no more ducking behind buildings. He can face this person, whoever it is, face to face. This feels _right._  

The big alpha charges him again, and Levi throws his gear out to his right, fully planning on swinging around so fast, the other wouldn’t have time to defend his unprotected back. Before his line even lands, he realizes his mistake, as the omega’s lips curve in the shape of self-satisfaction derived from having a prediction come true. The omega darts to the right, but not towards Levi. He simply slices through Levi’s rope like it is made of butter. Leaving his lines unprotected… this is the first and last time Levi ever makes that mistake. 

He’s sent into the unfamiliar feeling of free-fall. Vertigo grips his gut, and barely gets the time to calculate up from down before his uncontrolled descent flings him hard against the side of a worn building. He can feel the shock travel through his bones, rattle through his head… He manages to hit the ground feet first before collapsing into a sitting position, his head falling forward in pain. 

He had just been… outsmarted. 

“Did you get him, Erwin?” It’s the blond giant, a dozen meters away. 

Grasping control of his dazed consciousness takes some effort, but he soon shrugs off the worst of the collision. He looks up. 

“Erwin” the omega is a scant two meters away from him. Levi finds himself incredibly disconcerted to know that he had been under that discerning gaze without knowing it the past few seconds. Those eyes are slightly furrowed, calculating in its steadfastness. Levi’s body feels electrified under that blue gaze and he’s suddenly aware of the smell of spring woods and lush lemons. His stomach drops and he’s absolutely certain the stranger can read it on his face. 

He tenses. 

“No.” Erwin answers his comrade simply right as Levi uncoils. 

For an omega, Erwin is powerful. Uncannily good at predicting. Instead of sticking his knife deep into Erwin, Erwin’s hands are gripped around his wrist, arresting his stab in midair, though barely. In the same movement, his other hand brought up his blade from the inside out- forcing Levi to split his attention or risk a sideways slash across his torso. 

For a second, Levi marvels at the fact that from the outside, it looks like the two are at a standstill, a stalemate of sorts. That’s not the case of course, but the fact that this omega lasted this long is a feat in and of itself. 

_Mate is wooorthy._ A hissing part of his brain says. 

This close, Levi can see those eyes still watching him, categorizing everything. Levi smiles for him as he bares his fangs, deliberately tightening his grasp until he can feel Erwin’s delicate wrist bones grinding against each other. He drinks in the other’s tightening face and worried thinning of lips. _That’s right_. _Submit._  

Almost lazily, Levi starts overpowering Erwin’s grasp on his own wrist. He draws his knife ever closer to Erwin’s neck, letting it graze teasingly over his cheek even as Erwin struggles and strains against his raw strength. Levi considers taking it a step further by unleashing his alpha pheromones and watching the other try to resist, but quickly pushes back the thought. That wouldn’t be _right._

He licks his lips and leans forward deliberately. “You’ve bitten off more than you can chew.” He says softly. Then, he’s considering ending this fight with a well timed kick when- 

Erwin leans right back and whispers, “ _Look.”_

“-Get your filthy hands off of me! Big brother will kick your ass!” A loud, upset, no, enraged voice from behind him. _Isabel._

He can’t stop himself from looking over his shoulder. His teeth grind. Both Isabel and Farlan look roughed up and worse for wear. While Farlan was clearly preserving his strength and biding his time (though that scrunched nose meant he was _pissed)_ Isabel was fighting with every raw fiber of her body, twisting and turning like a wildcat in her captor’s grasp. “Let me go let me go let me gooooo!” 

It hasn’t even been ten five minutes since the start of the chase.

“Stop resisting!” The officer holding Isabel cried exasperated. “Captain, may I?” He looked at the silent blond giant, and the captain nodded. 

The alpha officer arresting Isabel began pouring out alpha pheromones as he also put a clinical hand around Isabel’s neck. Levi’s mind filled with Isabel’s screams as she thrashed weaker and weaker until she was finally compliant, her eyes dilated. 

“ _You’re dead!-”_ Levi snarls. 

He is brought back to himself with a sharp “Drop your weapon.” Levi swings back to glare at Erwin, but Erwin just looks resolutely back. Levi senses no weaknesses, no yielding. He forces himself to appraise the situation. Slowly, he loosens his grip on both Erwin’s abused wrist and his knife. The knife falls with a clatter. 

They let go of each other, and Erwin straightens, looking down at Levi with a faint approving smile. _The arrogant little-_ “You have a quick judge of the situation.” Levi has no idea if that was supposed to be complimentary, but it feels like a mocking burn. 

He makes a disgusted sound, and welcomes the anger that burns through him, white-hot. He nurses it as they roughly cuff his hands behind his back. He nearly bites off a few fingers when they put a damn _collar_ on him, but one look at Farlan and Isabel has him breathing harshly through his nose and accepting the treatment. 

Any small amount of thrill or excitement from the fight minutes before are throughly dashed. He feels nothing but hatred as he glares at Erwin. A superior from an organization that would authorize pheromone manipulation on underage omegas… Levi has nothing but contempt. 

The indignities of the current situation are worse than anything Levi has had to experience his entire _life._ He is caught, cuffed, and collared. He’s been forced to his knees before the fucking Survey Corps, and worst, he has to suffer watch Farlan and Isabel cringing from the overpowering alpha pheromone manipulation. He risks a look at Farlan, and is relieved to see his scheming face on. 

They are dragged and arranged in a row before Erwin. The three other soldiers each stand behind himself, Isabel, and Farlan respectively. They are taking no chances. The streets are empty, but Levi can feel eyes everywhere. 

He faces the ground, and forces his face to adopt a blank stare. 

Erwin looks at the three criminals in front of him and has to fight a small shiver. His wrist is throbbing with pain, but it feels good. His skin still crackles and breaks out into gooseflesh every time he remembers the puff of breath skating across his check and down the back of his neck from the fierce alpha before him during their fight minutes before. Proximity between alphas and omegas always have unpredictable consequences, and Erwin reminds himself to stand firm in the face of unequal gender manifestations. 

He looks at the alpha again in front of him, noting how his face is calm but his body radiates anger and bloodlust. This alpha is prideful, almost inordinately so. Erwin has spent much of his Survey Corps career breaking down arrogant alpha subordinates and teaching himself to navigate gender relations without losing himself to biology. He reads the line of discomfort between the man’s shoulder blades and successfully resists a smile. 

The alpha doesn’t know it, but kneeling before an omega is unconsciously ruffling his feathers, pressing salt into the wound, riling his more base senses as well as trying to override his logic. Erwin feels excitement, feels both terrified and thrilled to have such a controlled beast brought low before him. 

He casually lifts the reclaimed 3DMG into the air. “I’d like to ask you a few questions.” He begins politely. “Where did you obtain 3DMG?” 

As he expects, the three faces in front of him are either hostile or blank. 

“Your skills with this gear is admirable. Where did you learn how to use it?” Again, Erwin is met with silence. He makes eye contact with Mike. Erwin has never shied away from using the more unpalatable tools at his disposal, and he never will. He _needs_ this alpha on his side. As soon as possible. 

He walks up to the kneeling Levi, watching him bristle like an affronted cat. “You’re the leader aren’t you? Do you have military training? What is your name?” The silence that greets him is even more stubborn. For all the cards that Erwin holds (mainly the two omegas), the man seems to be pushing his luck. 

“‘How do I kill the omega in front of me, and make a run for it?’ It’s written all over your face.” Even that provocative sentence elicits nothing. 

Erwin mentally sighs. “I hoped to avoid using violence, but…” 

Mike picks up on the cue immediately. 

Levi feels thick fingers tighten impossibly in his hair. He knows what he’s going to happen but he can’t do a single thing about it- 

He’s jerked upwards painfully before the other alpha slams his head against the ground. He narrowly avoids his nose being broken, but being ground into the dirty ground with its layer of old rainwater tears at his sense of self like nothing else. A growl crawls up his throat, and he feels nearly blinded by rage. All of them. These four soldiers. He will find each of them, tear them limb from limb, make them bitterly regret laying a hand on him and his friends- 

“I will ask one more time. Who taught you to use the gear?” Levi could tell the omega wasn’t messing around. The darkness in his voice spoke of frequent departures from conventional morality. It is so at odds with his neat, keeper of the peace persona that Levi finds himself further sliding into fight or flight mode. Or rather, fight mode. 

“No one did!” Isabel, bless her soft heart, couldn’t bear the sight of her big brother being roughed up anymore. “We taught ourselves, fuckers!” 

“I don’t buy it.” The cold reply from Erwin only infuriated Isabel further. _Don’t play into it, Isabel,_ Levi wants to say. _He’s just fishing._  

The harsh grasp in his hair lifts him off the ground and forces his face toward Erwin’s. 

“Just because we live in the underground doesn’t mean we can’t have taught ourselves! Big brother is better than all the military police combined anyhow. As if we got lessons from those pathetic assholes!” 

“Those that haven’t tasted sewer water would never understand.” Farlan hisses viciously. “We just want to lift ourselves out of this waste.”

“I see.” Erwin simply turns his attention back to Levi. “What’s your name.” 

Levi responds by spitting at his feet and by turning up his nose imperceptibly. The hand on his head shakes him roughly in warning. 

“You’re spirited, I’ll give you that.” Erwin says in clear, clipped tones. “But carry on like this and your friends will be the one to pay the price.” 

Levi doesn’t need to turn his head to hear the sounds of swords being drawn. He hears the angry taunts and insults from Isabel and if it wasn’t for the slight yelp of too much pressure gone awry from Farlan, he just might have snapped in anger. 

“You _bastard.”_

That’s the second sentence Erwin hears Levi speak and he thinks that deep and smooth and snide voice is a perfect fit for the alpha. 

“Name?” Erwin prompts relentlessly. 

“It’s- Levi.” He grounds it out. He makes intense eye contact with the leader and conveys every drop of loathing and contempt he has into it. He doesn’t care that he’s in no position to do so, on the ground. 

“Levi.” Erwin crouches down in front of Levi, supremely concerned with the wet ground. “My name is Erwin Smith, and I have a deal for you.” 

The devil, Levi thinks, comes in the form of a man with blue-eyes and golden hair. 

 


End file.
